Thievery
on a Locksmith Training Box]] Thievery is an important Statistic that affects the character's ability to steal items undetected. It was introduced as a skill in version 0.59 but the action was originally implemented in the game during the 0.58 update. Experience in this skill is earned through attempting to steal things which are risky. Characters earn no experience when there is a 100% chance of success. Uses Selling Stolen Items When you steal a item from anyone it's now flagged as stolen when looking at the item in your inventory. If it was stolen recently it will also list who it was stolen from but this will fall off eventually. The skill comes in handy only when it comes to selling items you stole from a faction back to themselves and the chance of success will show up when attempting to sell the item. The selling chance is 100% when selling to a different faction or the hive or the Shinobi Thieves. Stealing things This action requires the player to hold alt to preform when the object is colored red and should be in Stealth Mode to prevent getting caught. The only time it doesn't require you do hold alt is when you're looting someone's body. The chance is 100% if the item is out in the world' unless someone is watching. Stealing from a container the player is given a percentage based on your thievery skill. If no NPCs are present in the building the chance will be 100% and no experience will be gained. Equipment While no armour offers specific boosts to thieving, there are many which boost Stealth, which is necessary to avoid getting caught. Headgear * Basket Hat boosts the wearer's stealth stat by 10% however, it is Clothing and does not protect the wearer's head. * Ninja Mask boosts the wearer's stealth stat by 10% as well as offering some armour protection. * Swamp Ninja Mask boosts the wearer's stealth stat by 10% as well as 100% protection from Duststorms and Gas. Body Armour * Assassins Rags boosts the wearer's stealth stat by 10% * Ninja Rags boosts the wearer's stealth stat by 30% * Dustcoat boosts the wearer's stealth stat by 10% * For characters which need medium armour, the Black Plate Jacket does not reduce the wearer's stealth Shirts * Dark Leather Shirt boosts the wearer's stealth stat by 10% * For characters which need heavy armour, the Blackened Chainmail reduces the wearer's stealth stat less than other chainmail Tips * Start off with stealing items in random houses as it will build both stealth and thievery at the same time. * Selling stolen items, most towns have different factions within it to sell the others items to. * Stealing items, dropping them on the ground and stealing them again can be an easy, albeit repetitive way to quickly train inexperienced thieves, who might otherwise have difficulty stealing from containers. * If your character is enslaved, it can be an easy time to train thievery, by attempting escape, and also toughness because of how quickly some slavers will react to escaped slaves. Since slavers heal slaves after locking them back up, the only drawback to this method is time (and if you decide you want to escape for real). In future versions of the game this skill will also allow for various dialogue options when interacting with NPCs. It will also affect the ability for characters to smuggle goods. This will most likely be for moving contraband items into towns and outposts to sell, Narcotics for example. Category:Statistics